clashofclansfrfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Remparts
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Walls are great for keeping your village safe and your enemies in the line of fire." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Wall placement is a key point in designing a well-defended village. Walls are the main fortification for defense and are capable of withstanding a great deal of damage from attacking enemies. However, the effectiveness of walls is greatly lowered, if they are not constructed to completely enclose the structures they are designed to protect because enemy units can easily be deployed at the openings between the walls. For this reason, whenever possible, make sure your walls connect. If your walls do NOT connect, catch your intruders off guard by filling the openings with hidden traps; such as bombs, spring traps, or hidden teslas. **Walls can be bypassed entirely by air units, such as balloons and dragons. Wall Breakers immediately target Walls upon deployment, inflicting 40x normal damage to them, but also blow themselves up in the process. The holes created by wall-breakers allow ground units to gain access to buildings within the walls, making Wall-Breakers the ideal troop for getting past walls. **If there are 2 layers of Walls, Wall Breakers will break through the first layer and should there be enough of them left, they will break through the second layer. It is a common misconception that Wall Breakers will only attack the first layer of walls. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The main purpose of walls is to slow the ground troops and allow other defenses to pick them off while they are attacking them. Once a wall is breached, the troops have free reign which makes it crucial not to surround everything by one big wall. Players should arrange the walls in layers or cells so that ground troops have to break through multiple walls to have access to what is being protected all the while being attacked. **If a player uses a double walled design, Wall Breakers can hit both layers as they deliver splash damage. Walls can be arranged in a way that causes Wall Breakers to target a wall that has no effect on the enemy attack. This is done by creating walls that jut out from the cells containing defenses, preventing Wall Breakers from making an opening in these areas. **Archers and Wizards are capable of shooting over walls and attacking the structure behind them. **Also, keep in mind that the attacker can spawn troops behind the walls if large gaps exist. Every structure has a one square perimeter where Troops cannot be spawned. Avoid gaps of greater than two squares to prevent this from happening. **A common practice is to use single standing wall struts to lure Wall Breakers; however, this tactic will not work as Wall Breakers will only target wall segments of two or more pieces. It only extends the outer perimeter of where Troops can be spawned. If, however, you put two 'stand alone' walls touching each other, wall breakers will attempt to destroy the walls that protect nothing. **Lastly, a number of people think that wall gaps can be blocked by buildings, rocks, trees, decorations, etc. This isn't the case, Troops can walk right through the gap as though the obstacles weren't there. **You should have walls around your Town Hall, Defensive weapons, and Gold Storages. NOT around your Army Camps because it takes the most space so it wastes up some walls. Especially if your Town Hall level is low. *'Offensive Strategy' **Look for gaps or wall segments that are lower levels than others. Look for areas within walls where people have positioned their buildings poorly. Be careful though, as gaps can often be intentional and may contain traps or hidden teslas. Make good use of Wall Breakers to penetrate walls quickly. Attack walls that are out of range of defenses, if possible. ---- *'Trivia' **